Jon Hamm
Jon Hamm (1971 -) Film Deaths *''Minions (2015; animated)'' Overkill: Shot with a freeze ray by Steve Carell along with Sandra Bullock; although Sandra survives, Jon does not. (Played for comic effect.) * Baby Driver (2017) '[''Buddy]: Falls to his death from a parking garage onto a burning car below, after being shot in the knee by Ansel Elgort while he's wrestling with Lily James. * '[[Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)|''Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)]] [Laramie Seymour Sullivan/Dwight Broadbeck]: Shot to death with a shotgun by Dakota Johnson as he tries to rescue Cailee Spaeny. His death is later seen again as it is observed by Jeff Bridges and Lewis Pullman and then again as it is observed by Cynthia Erivo. TV Deaths *'Charmed' *''The Greatest Event In Television History; Simon & Simon'' (2012) [Jon Hamm]: Dies (off screen) from a sudden random fever; his death is mentioned in Jeff Probst's narration. (Played for comic effect.) *''Archer; Sea Tunt Part 2'' (2013; animated) [Captain Murphy]: Crushed to death/drowned when a vending machine lands on him as his underwater sea lab is filling up with water; he dies while talking to Lana (voiced by Aisha Tyler). (Played for comic effect.) *''The Greatest Event in Television History; Too Close For Comfort'' (2014) [The Ghost of Jon Hamm]: Appears as a ghost who helps Adam Scott get over his fear of sitting. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Last Man on Earth: General Breast Theme with Cobras ''(2016) ''Darrell: Shot in the chest by January Jones. He dies talking to Kenneth Choi shortly after. Notable Relations Ex-partner/boyfriend of Jennifer Westfeldt Gallery Buddy's death.png|Jon Hamm's death in ''Baby Driver jon hamm in minions.png|Jon Hamm (frozen) in Minions Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1971 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:American actors and actresses Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by fever Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Legion Cast Members Category:Mad Men cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Top Gun Cast Members Category:People who died in a Shrek film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in Drew Goddard Movies Category:Agnostic Category:Democrats Category:Netflix Stars Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Parks and Recreation Cast Members Category:30 Rock cast members Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Unit Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Actors who did in Drew Goddard Movies